


Phantom Lament

by CocoQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maybe Happy End?, Mer AU, Mer/Siren AU, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide attempt?, Why Did I Write This?, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoQueen/pseuds/CocoQueen
Summary: ....I wanted to make a Siren AU....





	1. The Beginning/The Siren’s Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408594) by instantmiso. 



> ********* = flashback  
> Italics = thoughts  
>  the line divider is a change in location ig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke has a supernatural encounter when things appear to be their worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FIRST CHAPTER HAS SUICIDAL THOUGHTS (and child abuse?)  
> This is probably the first “edgy” fic I will upload (I have drabbles for others….but the are still works in progress and don’t have plots plotted out….not that that’s stopped me before….and it’s not stopping me right now….I’ll get to the others eventually). So...um...yeah, this is based on Siren’s Lament, which is an AWESOME webtoon (10/10 READ IT!!!).
> 
> Link to Sirens Lament: https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/sirens-lament/list?title_no=632&page=1
> 
> So this is a mer AU….but...not? Siren’s are like mermaids/men but they have rules? (...not really the right word...but I’m ½ asleep and can’t think/sleep in 100 degree F summer heat) That’s the best way I can describe it…..also I wrote this instead of sleeping…. as I was beta-ing another work, I got inspired and I was like….huh….I haven’t put up any of my Yusuke x Akira fics….I’ll make a new one and put that up. Also no beta :P You guys will just have to suffer my sleep deprived antics. （＾～＾；）(Please comment critices….or if you liked it)
> 
>  
> 
> ********* = flashback  
> Italics = thoughts

Yusuke stood at the edge of the cliff. A small fence was the only barrier between himself and the crashing waves, seemingly hundreds feet below.  
  
Normally, he would have been stunned by the beauty of the scenery. The full moon in the sky illuminated the waves with a faint glow. Thousands of shifting glimmers of light moved across the water as it gained height. The moon stood out against its black backdrop, there were no stars visible to steal its spotlight due to his proximity to Tokyo. The water looked calm below, but he was fairly high and the sounds of crashing waves against rock indicated otherwise. It was beautifully stunning earlier when the sun was shining-and was maybe even more so now- , yet now he felt….nothing.

 

Despite the beauty around him, he didn’t feel the urge to paint.  
  
He felt nothing but the compelling lull of the waves.  
  
_Would this height end it?_ He leaned against the unstable pieces of wood and stared into the dark depths below.  
  
The wood gave a small creak in protest, but Yusuke paid it no mind.  
  
He imagined what it would actually be like to fall, the wind rushing by and the pull of gravity toward the waves…

 

As he stared into the depths, he thought about the events that lead him here.

 

    
*********

 

  
The sun was high in the sky as Yusuke stared at the sea.  
  
Few people were there since the early spring air discouraged them.  
  
He loved to paint the water. It made him feel close to his mother since the few memories he had of her included te lull of the waves.  
  
He used to hate it, the waves always changed and he had trouble capturing their depth, movement, and color. It was a force of nature that refused to be easily captured. Now, he likes the challenge...Maybe even _too_ much…

 

 _I may have become too attached to my new muse…_ Yusuke thought bitterly. He had tried painting other things, like fields and flowers, but his feet always found a way to take him to the sea and his hands always seemed to paint sea related things. Flowers became shells, the water in the vase pooled out to drown the table, and sealife took over the floor. There was a brief time where he hid lobsters in his paintings to sate his need to have some of the ocean’s spirit in his work.  
  
Unfortunately, when Madarame discovered the hidden sea life in his paintings, he was furious. He had burned some and others he took, stating that they would help pay the bills. The last few paintings he tried his best to avoid anything sea related. However, they were lackluster and did not move any emotions of the observer. They were simply bland scrawls of paint on a canvass.  
  
Which made Madarame even more furious.  
  
_Maybe a stunning sea painting would be better than a lackluster one,_ was the thought that led Yusuke to take the train and head to where he had the most inspiration lately.  
  
Yusuke walked down a path with 2 fences, one tall and the other short. The taller fence had an occasional poster on it, while the smaller one was just a small barrier between things on the road and ocean below a steep drop.     
  
As he scouted for a new location, he paid little heed to the posters along the fence he passed. There was a curious boy with blonde hair, that appeared to be fake, on a run of some sort. A determined expression was on his face as his brown eyes seemed to be searching for something. The runner stopped far in front of him to take a look at the posters on the wall, took one, and continued to run.

 

He did nearly stop when he saw a beautiful girl with radiant blue eyes. Her eyes seemed so full of emotion...frustration, sadness, and determination were the few he could easily identify. She was holding a large stack of the posters that matched the ones he saw on the wall. _Perhaps she would agree to model for a painting?_ Yusuke hoped she would. She had magnificent eyes, fierce and unyielding. When she noticed him approaching, she glared at him and collected her posters. “If you’re here to try and stop me too, you can go tell Principal Eggman and Kamo-shit-A that I **_will not stop_ ** !!” She huffed angrily, then rushed away.  
  
Yusuke was left reeling from the encounter in confusion. _Principal….Eggman?_ He curiously glanced at the posters, which had “ **MISSING** ” displayed boldly on the top of the paper and a girl featured with brown hair up in a ponytail smiling toward the camera. There was a bit of arm and blonde hair at the edge of the photo, cut away from the girl who seemed to be the foccus. Yusuke tried to remember if he ever saw the girl from the poster, but couldn’t remember a time he saw her. He did make a mental note of her, in case he ever did see her.  
  
Yusuke paid little mind to the people he passed afterward, none ignited his interest or were the girl on the poster. He focussed on finding the perfect scenery to paint. He briefly considered painting a breathtaking cove he saw, but he had painted it before in one of his previous visits.    
  
He eventually stopped, when he saw a beach a strange pier with a building on the end of it that he had never seemed to notice before despite the amounts of visits he made to the sea. _Perhaps if the unusual pier were present, Sensei wouldn’t mind another sea painting..._ Yusuke wondered.  
  
He found a nice hill with a good vantage point of the pier and the beach. There was a steep drop to his left

 

He set up his easel took out his paints and tools and began to work.  
  
The sun gradually moved in the sky as he worked. When he finished, the sun was setting. He was quite proud of how it turned out. The ocean’s waves almost seemed to move in the painting. The pier’s supports standing strong despite the onslaught against it from below. Above it, a few clouds crawled across the sky. The path to the building remained barren in the art. During Yusuke’s observations, it seemed few ventured to the small business at the end of the pier.  
  
Glancing past the painting at the setting sun, Yusuke realized how late it was. _I will need to rush to make it to the train on time,_ Yusuke panicked as he rushed to put away his equipment and cover the painting.  
  
He was able to catch the train and spedaly walked home. _If I’m too late I may not be able to eat...or my allowance will be cut again…_ Yusuke worried. He tried to recall the last meal he had, and all he could remember was a small bowl of rice and a mackerel he had then he increased his pace.  
  
_Perhaps he’s not home again?_ A small part of him hoped. However, that was quickly dashed when he remembered that there was a exhibit coming up. _Sensei is going to need more paintings…_ Yusuke realized. He sighed as he continued on his path. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth as he sped into the small station.  
  
Yusuke had volunteered to paint for the exhibits while Madarame remained in his slump... However, the slump had been going on for years and even Yusuke knew deep down that something was up. Many other students left due to poor living conditions and the lack of recognition for their art. Most days Yusuke wished that he too had left... _However, there is no other ‘home’ for me._ Yusuke thought bitterly. As much as he found “home” lacking according to the art and studies he had found about places people called their home, _So long as I can paint, I shall be fine..._  
  
“Now leaving Yongen-Jaga Station,” a voice chimed as he rushed though the train doors. He barely made the train and was thankful not many people were on it. He was always thankful the the train ride to the beach fairly short. He took a moment to reorganize himself and prepare to rush out the train doors when they opened. When they did, he sped through and tried to rush home. It was quite difficult to maneuver quickly through the crowds with his arms full while also ensuring that the painting was not damaged.  
  
He was glad to have made it to the altier just after the sun completed setting. _I made it in time,_ Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief, after checking the time on his phone. He hadn’t broken the rather strict curfew. Yusuke resented the curfew, as it made painting sunsets or of the dark difficult. Anytime he was certain his Sensei would not be home, he ventured to paint in those lightings.

 

 _Then again, he could be making sure I’m safe with all the disappearances and drownings happening as of late..._ Yusuke speculated as he set some of his things down with care to open the door. He took extra care when he set the painting down.

Yusuke may not pay attention to most of the news going around, but these stories caught his interest. There wasn’t a tremendous amount of people going missing, but it was certainly... unusual. Earlier disappearances usually ended up with a body washed on the shore. The police had been stumped as a strange majority of the recent victims had washed up on the shore with no memory of how they ended up in the water, some even forgot people who they used to be close to. He also heard there was a young detective inspecting the incidents.  
Yusuke opened the door, carefully collected his things, and entered the altier.  
  
“Yusuke?” A voice called from within after he closed the door.

  
Yusuke’s stomach dropped. Sensei was home, unfortunately, and called out to Yusuke when he closed the door. He froze at the entrance like a deer caught in headlights. Now he had no time to think of a way to explain why he had another sea painting.  
  
Originally, Sensei was ecstatic that Yusuke had finally been able to master painting water. He used to praise them and give him extra food. But the praise had diminished with time. He had noticed his sensei growing tired of his paintings of the sea.  
  
“It’s quite late,” Sensei seemed to analyze Yusuke for a moment. “You do realize how close you were to breaking your curfew, right Yusuke?”  
  
“I-I’m sorry Sensei” Yusuke muttered as he looked to the ground. His initial instinct was to find something to hide subtly himself behind or use as a barrier incase his teacher was angered. However, since his arms were full and there was nothing he had to uses as a physical barrier between himself and his sensei, he tried to will himself to be smaller. His slouched demeanor trying to divert attention away from him.

 

While looking down, Yusuke missed the smug expression in Madarame’s face. His eyes seemed to sparkle with recognition when he saw the covered painting Yusuke was holding.  
  
“Ah,” Sensei’s entire expression lit up, “You were out creating a new piece.” Yusuke glanced up and couldn’t help but notice the look of hunger his sensei had as he stared at the painting. “I was wondering when you would be inspired again.”  
  
With the painting he had been working on in his arm, there was nothing Yusuke could say to refute it. So he merely nodded.  
  
“I hope you would not mind if I took a look... Inspiration has been fleeting me, and I have still been unable to paint...I would hate to disappoint all the supporters of my art….” Yusuke noticed Sensei looked downcast, as he pleaded with Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke looked down again in an internal conflict. _This is the man who raised me….I owe my life to...one painting more is nothing compared to the devotion and time he’s dedicated to me..._ One part of him pleaded. Another, smaller voice, screamed _How long are we going to continue this charade?! This has been going on too long!_  
  
When Yusuke looked up again to speak, he saw such a desolate expression on Madarame’s face. In a second, the tiny rebellious voice vanished, replaced by the need to meet his Sensei’s expectations.  
  
“A-are you sure Sensei?” Yusuke couldn’t stop the feeling of dread that was still lingering in him out of his voice.  
  
A flicker of another emotion passed his face before Yusuke could identify it.  
  
“Of course! Your art is _very_ important! I want to make sure you are truly progressing as an artist!” Yusuke’s dread lifted as Madarame’s expression went back to his normal pleasant smile.  
  
“My apologies Sensei, but would you mind if I put my supplies away first?” Yusuke was feeling better about presenting his piece to show off his progress...but a small part of him did not want it to end up in a museum under Madarame’s name.  
  
“Ah, excuse me for my poor manners,” Madame looked apologetic. “You must be tired from your journey back home. How about you take your things to your room and then show me your work?” Madarame had now moved to allow Yusuke access to his room.  
  
After reorganizing himself, Yusuke quickly shuffled through the shack toward his room. Madarame followed behind him like a shadow, his eyes glued to the covered painting.  
  
While Yusuke put his supplies away, Madarame lingered at the doorway. After he set up his easel in the center of his room placed the covered painting on it, Madarame entered.  
  
“I am curious as to what inspired you this time” Madarame chuckled as he approached the covered painting. Then Yusuke noticed another flicker of emotion in his eyes.  
  
He smiled again, but it did not reach his eyes.  
  
“I hope this isn’t another one of your...sea paintings.” Sensei gave his professional smile, “It’s wonderful that you have found inspiration in nature. But, it is important to remember that as artists we capture the beauty of the world. We must not be captured by natures’ allure or the glamour of the wealthy.”    
  
That was the moment dread began to pool into Yusuke’s stomach. He glanced around nervously, looking for any means of escape. Yusuke panicked when he found there seemed to be no way out of this situation. Madarame was blocking the path out of his room. _If I lie and say it isn’t a painting of the sea... Sensei will eventually find out...he_ ** _always_** _seemed to find out…_  
  
While Yusuke was lost in his thoughts, Madarame reached out and grabbed the cover.  
  
“W-wait!!” Was all Yusuke could say before Madarame tore the cover off the painting and stared at it.  
  
“Yusuke….” Madarame muttered, disappointment clear in his voice.  
  
_If I explain my thought process, he may understand…_ Yusuke thought, desperately trying to think of a plan to soothe his sensei’s wrath.  
  
“W-well...” Yusuke began, but he was interrupted by an exasperated sigh.

 

“Yusuke,” Sensei spoke with clear frustration, “this is the twentieth piece done of the _sea_ !”  
  
“I-I know I’ve painted the sea a lot lately, but -” Yusuke tried to interject.  
  
“Yusuke, it’s _all_ you paint lately!!” Madarame interrupted, “I had hoped you had grown past this phase by now!!”  
  
Madarame was seething now.  
  
“Have you no talent to paint ANYTHING ELSE?!?!” Madarame fists were balled white at his sides, one of which was still gripping the cloth that was previously covering the painting.  
  
“S-Sensei?” Yusuke took a step back at this outburst. He was startled by the level of irritation in Madarame's voice.  
  
“IS YOUR MIND AS WATERLOGGED AS YOUR PAINTINGS?!?!” Madarame took a step toward Yusuke, his eyes glaring daggers at the startled young artist.  
  
“You cannot only paint the sea!! I know we must paint for arts sake, but there is a limit to painting only one theme!! Artists must capture their observers with the beauty of their art!! Observers will quickly grow bored of an artist if they only pain the same scenery over and over!” Madarame shouted, his voice filled with venom.  
  
“Se-Sensei I-” Yusuke was genuinely shocked at aggression in Madarame’s voice. He had taken another step back while Madarame was yelling.  
  
“I _clothe_ you and _feed_ you, and this is the thanks I get?!” Madarame scoffed while gesturing toward the painting. Yusuke opened his mouth and tried to form an excuse of some sort, but couldn’t make a sound.  
  
“You _useless_ child!!” Madarame uttered. Yusuke reeled back as if he had been physically hurt.  
  
“I-I’m sorry Sensei. I will strive to do better...” Yusuke couldn’t keep the note of desperateness out of his voice.  
  
“You’d better. In fact, I have the perfect _motivation._ ” Madarame stepped out of Yusuke’s path to the door.  
  
“Come back to me when you have a piece _worthy_ of an artist that is my pupil” Madarame declared as he pointed to the door of the room.  
  
Yusuke, dazed and in shock of the events that had just occurred, blankly stared between Madarame and the door to his room.  
  
Madarame never put his arm down as Yusuke reluctantly walked toward the door.  
  
Yusuke walked out of the altier into the dark of night. His legs carrying him on autopilot from the only home he had ever known.

 

Yusuke’s mind was too muddled to properly think of anywhere he could go, thus he walked the path he had for months to the train station. Yusuke paid the fee with his card that he still had in his pocket and boarded the train. His body, still in autopilot as his mind processed all that had happened, then had him walk back to the spot he was painting from earlier that very day.

 

  
  
*********

 

  
_Creak..._  
  
Yusuke’s trance broke when he heard a creaking sound. His eyes quick to look down on the fence he was leaning on. _Was the fence always this….bent?_ Yusuke saw that the water looked closer that before. He had been lost in his memories for quite a while, the moon was now high in the sky.  
  
  
_Crack…_  
  
  
That was the last sound Yusuke heard before falling into the ocean below.  
  
Panic set in as he noticed the mass of ocean moving towards him.

 

During the fall, he got a glimpse of where he was previously standing. There was broken wood The small part of him that wasn’t panicking realized the small fence supporting his weight had broken.

 

He saw the water was closer now and instinctively braced for an impact.  
  
  
_Splash!_  
  
  
Nothing he could have done to prepare for the icy punch the water held.  
  
It knocked the breath out of him. Cold salt water rushed in to replace what had previously been air. His instincts screamed for him to cough out the water in his lungs. He thrashed in the water to try and get air in his lungs. But the waves kept him under, dragging him further into their dark depths.  
  
Faintly, in the distance he heard a song.

  
♪ **_Oh broken hearted one_ **

**_Your soul has grown weary_ ** ♪ ****_  
_ ****

_What?_ Yusuke thought, confused by the song he could faintly hear. **_  
_ ** ****

♪ **_Have you turned to the rippling tides?_ **

**_To engulf your lonely tears?_ ** ♪ ****_  
_ ****

He stopped thrashing in the water, he no longer had the energy to put up a decent fight. ****

♪ **_May the waves embrace you_ **

**_Lull you softly to sleep_ ** ♪ ****  
**  
**

 

He stared at the surface from below, and was stunned by the beauty of the rays of moonlight that broke through the surface of the water.

 

♪ **_Ease away all the hurt and pain_ **

**_That you carried through the years_ ** ♪

 ****  
**  
** His senses had begun to fade. The water looked darker now.

 

♪ **_But if given a chance_ **

**_Would you forget the past?_ ** ♪

 ****  
  
He was having trouble seeing. A blur of red, white, and black seemed to be moving close to him.

 

♪ **_You and I can start all over..._ **

**_We can love again.._ ** ♪ ****

The blur was right in front of him now. Yusuke’s numb mind barely registered the face of a human.

 

♪ **_My...Dear...._ ** ♪

  
_I wish I could have seen the Sayuri one last time,_ Yusuke thought as his vision darkened.

All Yusuke remembered as the world faded was storm grey eyes and a beautiful shine of red scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: YOU NEED SLEEP!!!  
> Me: INSPIRATION NEVER RESTS!!!!  
> Later Me: WHY BRAIN?!?!?! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WRITE MYSTERIOUSLY WHILE ¾ ASLEEP?!?!?!  
> Even later me: ….man I’m sure this sucks...why did I write it? WHY DID I POST IT?!?!  
> (I had a lot of trouble with the argument between Yusuke and Madarame...and it shows...)
> 
> ...so yeah, in the game it’s hinted that one of the other students commits suicide since no one listens to them and Madarame destroys their art career….(if I remember correctly in my sleep deprived stupor...I was going to have them mentioned and make up a name or something...but I got lazy…. :P)
> 
> ….Soooooo….I moved Tokyo in the AU closer to the sea? I also have Yongen-Jaga as the sea area...
> 
> (....sorry I got lazy at the end....this took a few days.... :P)


	2. Encounter - Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's side of the encounter. A team rescues the not drowning anymore artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile…….Lot’s of stuff has been happening and I always prioritize school over fun fic time…..This chapter may be…..is shorter than my other one.
> 
> And this is where the plot will heavily differ from Siren’s Lament. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> (I had to rewrite this a bit...actually a lot…. so if you see any inconsistencies point them out pls….)
> 
> Future Me: Hey, I'm going to split this chapter into 3.

Joker snuck away while Morgana was sleeping on the ocean floor. The catfish always insisted that he imitated sleeping like a human even though Sirens don’t need to sleep or eat. Swimming alone at night helped him keep his thoughts and memories straight, plus he had the bonus of not being nagged constantly. Morgana was good company, but there was a limit to the amount of nagging he could take. 

 

Now that he was alone, he could enjoy the strong, yet peaceful, waves on the night.

 

He had forgotten how long he had been at sea.It’s hard to keep track of the days, months, or maybe even years he had been drifting around the sea. In fact, he had forgotten everything before when he was human. That was one thing he did remember, the fact that he used to be  _ human _ . 

 

Once he became a Siren, all he knew was: the fact that he became a Siren, how he could become human again (at the cost of someone else replacing him), every Siren had a few basic talents as well as one special one, and that human hearts would glow  _ blue _ when he could make a deal. 

 

He had made an acquaintance (possibly friend?), a catfish named Morgana that possessed unique abilities, under the water who he was surprised he could communicate with and told him of another way to break the curse. Ever since then, he had been focused on finding this being called  _ Poseidon.  _ He also made deals with a select few humans that he helped when they fell into the water. He would save people who fell in whenever he could, but he would get told any information about the Siren’s curse they could find. 

 

Morgana had mixed feelings about the deal. He insisted he was human too, and that Joker should jump at the chance at becoming human. He insisted it was safer for them both if Joker kept interactions with humans to a minimum while he was a Siren and became human when he could so he could help Morgana become human on land instead of a cat. 

 

Joker knew how lonely being stuck adrift in the sea could be and did not want to wish this curse on anyone. So after much convincing, he got Morgana to agree that their best bet to becoming human together was  _ Poseidon. _

 

_ Splash! _

 

He had been minding his own business swimming around and his own lost in his thoughts when he heard a splash. 

 

A blue haired boy in a white shirt and black pants fell into the ocean not too far from where he was, but still quite a distance to swim. 

 

He could clearly see the shine of a blue heart from where he was. Unconsciously, he began swimming towards the boy and started singing.   
  


  
♪ **_Oh broken hearted one_ **

**_Your soul has grown weary_ ** ♪ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The glow shined brighter as he got closer.  **_  
_ ** ****

♪ **_Have you turned to the rippling tides?_ **

**_To engulf your lonely tears?_ ** ♪ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Joker’s mind wet on autopilot for the song, it seemed like the song was ingrained into him. **_  
  
_ **

♪ **_May the waves embrace you_ **

**_Lull you softly to sleep_ ** ♪ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He had his suspicions that it was the very song a Siren sang to him when they made their deal. Although that was pure speculation, he couldn’t even remember the face of the Siren who changed him.

 

♪ **_Ease away all the hurt and pain_ **

**_That you carried through the years_ ** ♪ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The heart’s color became a deeper blue, as if reminiscing on the sadness of past years. Joker felt sympathy for the young man who had fallen into the sea. 

 

♪ **_But if given a chance_ **

**_Would you forget the past?_ ** ♪ **_  
_ **   
The color changed, again. Instead of the blue, the heart echoed a deep purplenow 

 

_ Blue mixed with red….huh…. _ Joker concluded,  _ so he doesn’t really want to forget?... _   
  


_ I should keep singing to make 100% sure _ Joker thought to himself.

 

♪ **_You and I can start all over..._ **

**_We can love again.._ ** ♪ **_  
  
_ **

The color still shown purple. By this point Joker was close to the young man. He was struck by how pretty the young man before him was.

 

♪ **_My...Dear...._ ** ♪

 

The blunette’s heart flickered red as he finished singing the line. The blunette seemed to have lost consciousness, so Joker quickly made a bubble and put it to his face. Luckily, the teen was able to take a big breath without waking up. Joker touched his chest to force the water of his lungs out. The blunette stayed asleep none the wiser. 

 

_ Well, rather than sing someone else’s old song I might as well have my own spin to help him out. After all, he did save me from boredom tonight…. _ Joker thought as he began to sing again.

 

♪ **_Have you been wronged?_ **

**_Do you wish to get revenge?_ ** ♪

 

Joker smirked when the heart turned from purple to red a full red.  _ Code red, huh? _ Joker smirked as he grabbed him and started swimming for the surface.

 

♪ **_Let us forge a contract then,_ **

**_May the flame of your rebel soul guide you_ ** ♪

 

Joker smiled as the color of his heart went away. He placed the teen on his back and wrapped the bluenette’s arms around his neck so that he could swim quickly and hidden while allowing the human to be able to breathe fresh air. 

 

He swam quickly to a nearby cove he knew was safe around this time. Not many humans went to beaches in the night so he was able to drag him onto the beach. He didn’t venture too far onto the beach to avoid getting stuck there. After be made sure the human he saved was a suitable distance from the waves, he turned around and began to drag himself back to the sea. Then he felt a hand grab his arm. 

 

He looked back as saw the blue haired boy staring at in with wide eyes in wonder. The boy’s mouth open and closed as if he was trying to say something but couldn’t find the words.

 

Joker stared at him in shock as well for a moment. Then, thinking he would shout and make a commotion if he saw his tail, he kept his tail out of the boy’s view. He gave what Mogana called his “...classic smirk...” and put a finger to his own lips. “Shhhh, trust me and go back to  **_sleep_ ** . I’m going to go get some help.” 

 

The human seemed to react quickly to the bit of power he put into his voice. He seemed to have the energy sucked out of him tiredly closed his eyes.

 

Joker frowned, and sat a little while and debated his options. Then he decided it would be best to signal the others instead of worrying if the human remembered him.  _ Making sure he doesn’t die is my priority right now, the Doc can tell me if I need to wipe his memory. _

 

He dragged himself back into the sea with determination. He always hated the return to it because the waves could be difficult. He especially hated it repeatedly hitting his face. 

 

Once he was fully in the water, he looked back to make sure the human he left there was alright. The teen had not moved but his chest was moving slightly up and down, so he determined it was alright for him to go. 

 

He Joker began to worry as he swam to the agreed place to send the signal,  _ I hope the others still are awake…...I wonder what time it is? Are they asleep? _ He dismissed the thought when he remembered how one of his associates claimed “SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!!” and always seemed to be up at the dead of night.

 

Joker went back under the water and swam at breakneck speed to his destination. He slowed down as he approached a pier. 

 

He went under the pier, rose to the surface, and began scanning its underside until he found what he was looking for. He looked directly at a waterproof camera hiding on the underside of it. He went beneath the waves and  dug a bit until he found and opened a box there. He pulled out a few select cards, then went back to the surface. He raised his index finger and showed his cards to the camera. He showed the camera the cards one by one: a design “3>T”,  a cart that just said “cove”, a card with a red slash over a drop of water, a music note, and a red heart. The camera red blinked a red light, and he went under the waves again.

 

After a bit of thought, he went back to the cove to make sure that the human he rescued got found.

 

He was a little surprised that he didn’t realize how bright it was when he got there. He looked up to see the source,  _ Oh, it’s a full moon tonight….. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I need to cut off here or the chapter will be like 5000 words more and a year to finish. So I hope you liked it!!!


	3. Ryuji's Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji get's our not-drowning anymore artist to a reliable doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this was originally part of chapter 2....but a comment brought it to my attention that I was switching perspectives a bit too much for one chapter. 
> 
> (I hope this helps?)
> 
> If you guys ever notice issues feel free to tell me in the comments or on Tumblr!  
> (I'm a novice when it comes to writing, so it really does help! :) )

Ryuji was starting to head home from his “patrol” as Futaba liked to call it. When he got a call, he stopped for a second when he saw the caller ID.   
  
**Oracle** **  
**  
_ Darn it….she hacked it again…. _ Ryuji cursed as he answered.   
  
“What do’ya want now, I just finished my run?! Also, why the hell did ya hack my phone this time Futaba?!” Ryuji grumbled into the mic on his phone.   
  
“Joker found another one,” A clearly modified voice answered, “and for your other question, members of secret operations should always use their code names  _ SKULL!” _ He flinched as she practically yelled into the mic.   
  
“Wait, you aren’t kidding?!?! He found another one?! For real?!?!” Ryuji yelled and paid no mind to irritated glares of a couple on a stroll nearby sent his way. “You’re not pulling my leg Futaba right?!”   
  
“CODE NAMES SKULL!!” Futaba screeched from his phone. “I’m  _ ORACLE!! _ ”   
  
“Yeah, yeah,  _ Oracle _ ,” Ryuji spoke Futaba’s code name in a mocking voice. “Where do I need to go?” Ryuji asked, ignoring and indignant huff from the other side of the call.   
  
“I’ll send you the coordinates. According to the message we have a code red, he dropped them off at a cove near the shop. From the message, it seems like he got the water out of his lungs and got to him practically as soon as the person hit the water. Do you have a towel or something?”    
  
“Ok, that’s good” Ryuji sighed a bit in relief. “No...I forgot to bring one...And why didn’t you get Boss to handle it if he’s by the shop?” Ryuji questioned.  

  
“Oh, so you use  _ Boss’ _ code name but not  _ mine! _ ” Futaba yelled then grumbled into the phone.    
  


Ryuji sighed, “Sorry F-....ummm  _ Oracle _ ….”   
  


“Apology will be accepted after I get to beat you at Smash!” Futaba’s cheery voice responded. “And to answer your question, he’s busy with that one annoying customer that won’t shut up about the  _ new detective  _ Akechi,”  Futaba answered, Ryuji heard the clanking of a keyboard in the background.   
  
“Ya mean the guy that publicly dismissed Joker’s work?” Rage boiled in Ryuji’s gut. He remembered yelling at a TV when he heard the news.   
  
“Don’t be that mad Skull,” Futaba sighed from the other side of the phone, “Joker doesn’t  _ want _ attention. So, this works in our favor.”   
  
“Yeah….you’re right,” Ryuji grumbled a bit in frustration. “But it’d be nice if he got  _ some _ !”   
  
“Hmmm...” Futaba muttered, “Just head over and get a towel. I’m going to call the Witch Doctor!”   
  
“Dude. She  _ is  _ a doctor.” Ryuji commented after Futaba ended the call.

 

Ryuji sighed,  _ guess I gotta head over to Leblanc first…. _ __  
  
He set a quick pace to the Café.

  
By the time he arrived, he was a little out of breath.    
  
“Hey boss,” Ryuji called from the door.

 

“About time you showed up, here” Shojiro tossed a towel at the blonde. “You can sit for a drink later. I believe you have a  _ package _ to get right?” Shojiro questioned as subtly as he could while glancing at a customer watching TV. 

 

“The Doc isn’t here right?” Ryuji responded as he caught the towel.

 

“She left after she got a phone call.” Shojiro responded opening a newspaper to the crossword section.

 

“Alright, I’ll be off Boss!” Ryuji took the towel and rushed out of the shop.

 

“Don’t overdo it!” Shojiro shouted out as Ryuji left the shop.

  
“Sheesh….kids these days...” Shojiro muttered as he got his pen and opened up the newspaper. “Now…..7 letter word for a ghost or apparition..…..”

 

* * *

  
  


Ryuji arrived at the location Futaba sent him and spotted a woman walking in a short blue spider dress and short blue hair. She was holding a bag to match her outfit.

 

“Took you long enough.” She said as he approached her. “So, did she say the details?”

 

“Code red, and they’re at the cove.” Ryuji recounded. “She told ya about how he got them out quickly and got the water out, right?”

 

“Yes, she did. Although, I should still check their condition.” The Takemi responded curtly. “I meant did she say what they look like?”

 

“Nope, I guess we’ll have to ask whoever it is when we find them.” Ryuji kicked a rock and weaved his hand through his hair.

 

She sighed, “Fine, let’s hurry up. It’s quite cold tonight and who knows how song the song’s effect will last.”

 

It took a few minutes of walking up and down the beach, but eventually Ryuji found a shivering teen about his age. He put the towel on the shivering teen.   
  
“Found him!” Ryuji shouted Takemi turned and started walking toward him.

 

“Don’t move him! I need to check if he’s ok for us to transport!” Takemi shouted as she was getting closer.

 

Takemi reached where they were and took a look at the other teen, Examining his pulse and making sure no bones were broken. 

 

“Alright, he doesn’t seem to have any physical damage.” She took out a stethoscope of her bag and put the end on his chest. After a few quiet moments, she stated. “I guess Oracle was right. The guppy made sure there was no water stuck in his lungs, I don’t hear any abnormalities.” She put her stethoscope away. “Since we have a code red, it might be better if we just carry him to my clinic instead of calling an ambulance.” She muttered something about a dumb guppy risking her medical licence the Ryuji barely heard. She turned to look at him “Well?”

 

“Well what?” Ryuji responded in question.

 

“Aren’t you going to carry him?” She looked at him quizzically.

 

“...He’s kinda tall...I don’t think I can carry him!” Ryuji stated to Takemi.

 

“Oh please! He looks to be practically bones! Time is of the essence here.” Takemi responded.

 

Ryuji grumbled as he attempted to lift the teen. “For real?!?! He’s  _ really _ freaking light?!?!” Ryuji shouted, amazed that he could carry the taller teen.

 

She seemed to ignore him and stared at the water. Her face contorted into a mix of emotions, sadness, pity, and anger were all that Ryuji could identify.

 

“Hello? Earth to Doc?” Ryuji walked into her line of sight.   
  
“Ah….sorry” She shook her head and became her usual self. “We need to hurry and get him to my clinic.” Takemi ordered. “You start carrying him there, I need to talk to our little guppy”

 

Ryuji repositioned the teen he was carrying, “Can’t you talk with him later? I’m gonna need you to open the door to the clinic.”

 

“It’s hard to find a good time to get out here, besides I need to ask some questions concerning the state of my new patient…...among other things.” 

 

Ryuji sighed. Seeing he couldn’t dissuade the doctor, and knowing how terrifying she could get if he bothered her more, he shouted “Don’t take too long!”

 

Ryuji had difficulty carrying the larger male and had to take frequent stops. He was lucky in that there were not many people out at the time and that it didn’t take too long for him to get to the clinic.

 

He managed to make it to the clinic with only one incident with the towel falling off the blue haired teen. 

 

Takemi arrived not even 5 minutes after.

 

“So, was he around?” Ryuji asked kicking a small rock trying to looks disinterested.

 

“He saw me and then swam away.” Ryuji was surprised by the amount of frustration in her voice.

 

“Did ya scare him off? Heck if I were him I’d be scared of you too--Shouldn’t we get this guy inside” Ryuji quickly changed the subject after receiving a glare.

 

Takemi glared at him as she got her keys and opened the door. “I don’t think he’s scared, maybe disappointed?”  She muttered to mainly herself. 

 

“I take it the new drug didn’t work?” Ryuji looked at the ground dejectedly.

 

“Set him down in the exam room.” Takemi ignored the question, which was enough of an answer for Ryuji. 

 

Takemi sighed when she saw Ryuji’s dejected look, “It’s obvious it didn’t work because we wouldn’t be here if it did. The Siren…..condition is both a blessing and a curse in this case. Joker isn’t human yet, but if he was no one would have been around to save this guy” Takemi gestured to the teen on Ryuji’s back. “We already promised to help him after he helped us out, so no more looking like that, ok?”

 

Ryuji smiled and took the unconscious teen on his back to the exam room. Takemi pulled a hospital gown and a small towel from a drawer.

 

After Ryuji set him down, Takemi began to take off his shirt.

 

Ryuji’s face turned red, “Wait, why’re you doin’ that?!”

  
  
“Hm?” Takemi hummed questioningly, pausing her task for only a moment. “He can’t stay is his wet clothes.”

 

“I-I know that but why are  _ you _ doing it?!” Ryuji questioned.

 

“Because I believe I’ll be faster at it than you,” Takemi calmly answered, already done taking the shirt and wiping his torso before moving to the pants.

 

“Wh-Why not let me do it since I’m a guy too?!” Ryuji began to protest but was stopped when wet clothes were shoved into his arms. 

 

“Take this to the washing and drying machine by LeBlanc if you want to be helpful,” Takemi ordered to a shocked Ryuji.

 

Ryuji looked in shock at the boy on the bed already changed into a hospital gown. His hair was ruffled and he was no longer wet. Takemi had already pulled bed sheets out of another drawer and put them on him.

 

“Well? Are you going or not?” Takemi asked with a raised eyebrow as a mischievous smirk. He grumbled as he went off to the laundromat.

 

“Well, I guess we’re back to square one...” Takemi grumbled as she started looking through all her cabinets for ingredients. “I should also get some stuff for when he wakes up, too” she mumbled to herself as she pulled out some ingredients.

 

Once she found what she was looking for, she set them down on a table. After she worked for a while, she heard the front door open. She quietly left the back room with her clipboard.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to come back this soon.” Takemi looked up from her clipboard. 

 

Ryuji stood out of breath i front of the door. “Well…. the laundromat is closed... so I brought some of clothes from the Boss...they might be a little big...” He spoke in between big breaths of air. “My ma’s gonna get worried if I stay out any longer so I need to run home so I can get home in time for dinner...”

 

Takemi took the clothes from him as he caught his breath, “Thank you for your hard work. I’ll take care of it from here, so you should get home.”

 

Ryuji looked up and smiled in gratitude. “Thanks Doc, I’ll come over tomorrow if that’s ok?”

 

“As much as I appreciate the company, I better not find out you are using visits to avoid your school work,” Takemi smiled mischievously. “Because if you  **are** , and if you come over and he’s  **not** awake, you’re going to be the guinea pig for a new drug I’m working on.”

 

At this Ryuji’s face turned as white as a sheet, “O-on second thought, how about you just call me when he wakes up? Or get Oracle to tell me?”

 

She set the clothes and clipboards down. She pulled out her wallet and handed them some money. “Alright then, here’s money for the train. If you hurry you’ll catch the last one.” 

 

Ryuji shook his head, “I don’t need your money. I have my allowance and stuff.”

 

Takemi pushed it into his hand. “Teens should use their allowances on themselves, so I won’t take no for an answer.” She raised a hand when he started to protest, “You don’t have time to argue you’re going to miss the train if you don’t leave now.”

 

“OH SHOOT!” Ryuji shouted as he pulled out his phone to check the time. He quickly thanked her and bolted out the door.

 

Takemi locked the door behind him. She went into the back room again, taking the new clothes with her. 

 

Noticing the teen was dead asleep, she thought it would be fine for her to go into the other room and make herself a cup of coffee. 

 

She quietly set her things down and left the room. She brewed herself a cup with a coffee maker she bought for late nights in the clinic. It wasn’t as wonderful as Leblanc’s, but it would help her stay up. When she got back, the teen was still asleep. She sat down at her desk and prepared for a long night.     
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to work a bit on the last section of what was previously chapter 2 then I'll post it!   
> Sorry for the wait :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! If you want to yell at me on Tumblr, my username is MegaChocoManiac.
> 
> (I just realized that this ending not was for the entire work, so I've just changed it)


End file.
